unique_wavesfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle at Gene Allele Cove
The Battle at Gene Allele Cove was a confrontation between the Stand and the Snaps on the cove of Australia where a A.S.Y.L.U.M aircraft carrier was left, beached on the restricted cove. Battle As the Snaps headed to a old A.S.Y.L.U.M. aircraft carrier that was beached and left behind on a cove on the southeast coast of Australia. Bridge alerts the team that they are approaching the location on the "Snaps". Zero looks out the Halo's window and sees the van holding the team of rogues stopping a few meters away from the beach. Zero watches his sister jump out of the Halo and block the way of the "Snaps". She manages to hold their attention while Bridge lands the Halo. Typhoon attempted to calm the situation, saying that the Snaps didn't have to run from the world. Force informed her rival that they aren't running anymore, signalling Junkie to attack Typhoon. Junkie is suddenly propelled backwards as Typhoon's younger brother, Zero attacks the rogue Unique by shooting him across the beach. The rest of the Snaps, realising that they are under full-fledged attack, quickly respond to the threat, with Force aiming at the young hero. Bridge tackles Force to the ground, yelling angrily at Zero for 'putting himself at risk". The teams face each other, with Gyro and Typhoon engaging in aerial combat. With Shuttlecock dealing with Junkie as Zero fights Smokes, and Terminal fights Hayden Hanks while Saturlight is forced to fight Dino-Might. Bridge and Force brutally wrestle in the sand. Bridge knows that Force has to concentrate for her powers to work and he uses a sling-like mauver to slam her into the hull of the aircraft carrier. She quickly recovers however, and puts a field around his head, causing him to hyperventilate. He feigns passing out and she releases him, only for him to grab a large pebble near him and throw it at her, knocking her out. Zero found himself in combat with Smokes, being outwitted at the latter's ability to transform into smoke. As the battle began to spiral out of control, Zero was electrocuted by G and knocked to the ground. Terminal catches him and runs him to safety. As Dyno-Might prepares to defeat the assembled characters, Zero shoots him with his Gravity Harness, sending him flying into the sand, 400 meters from where he first stood, finishing the battle before passing out. Aftermath Zero was feeling shock and anxiety from being in a large fight for the first time. He was surprised as he saw his sisters stories as glorified battle and the reality was harsh as he saw Bridge was treating wounds for Shuttlecock and Terminal. The battle caused massive bruises and cuts to Typhoon's face and limited her ability to eat or chew for several months. Zero suffered electrical burns to his body from G and Terminal's foot was dislocated from an encounter from Dino-Might. Shuttlecock endured impact injuries as Gyro had dropped him from the aircraft carrier's bridge. Combatants Stand *Typhoon *Bridge *Shuttlecock *Saturlight *Terminal *Zero Snaps *Junkie *Smokes *Force *G *Gyro *Dino-Might